


Adam (OLLA) Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Dark!Adam, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff, Implied Smut, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Vampire Sex, Violence, dub-con, human!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of all of my Adam Imagines. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. Imagine Adam seducing you in a nightclub and taking you home with him. Ignorantly, you expect no more than one passionate night until you realise what he really wants from you

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you can read all of my Adam Imagines which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines are over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter one: Imagine Adam seducing you in a nightclub and taking you home with him. Ignorantly, you expect no more than one passionate night until you realise what he really wants from you

_Words: 1362  
Warnings: seduction, kidnapping, imprisonment, fear play, implied smut_

* * *

 

Adam inhaled deeply. He smelled alcohol, smoke, sweat and even vomit in the warm and used air. No matter how many times he kept coming back here in search for some fresh prey, his environment disgusted him. There were drunk and high people dancing in front of him, listening to the music he had written and filling their bodies with ridiculous amounts of alcohol.

Which one of them would he lure into his deadly cage tonight? There were many beautiful young women on the dance floor, most of them surely pissed enough to come with him willingly. His blue eyes fixated on a young girl snaking through the crowd to get rid of some empty beer bottles. (Y/H/C) hair, (Y/E/C) eyes and a juicy, inviting neck to sink his fangs into… yes, he figured triumphantly. She would do. He could hardly wait for the alluring scent of fear rushing through her body when he’d feed on her.

Adam lifted his head slightly, forcing his thoughts into your head. _Come on over, darling. Let me take a proper look at you._

* * *

Stopping dead in your tracks, you frowned, turning around slowly. There was a man sitting in the darkest corner of the club. With a black leather jacket, sunglasses and raven, shoulder-length hair, mystery radiated off of him in waves. You were intrigued. Intrigued and too tipsy to capture a rational thought. Would it be very strange to go over and say hello?

Smiling swiftly, you approached the stranger, stopping by the barstool opposite him.

“Hi… don’t mind me asking but… who are you? I haven’t seen you around here before.” You began politely. Your voice carried the slight tone of flirtation, for why should it not? He was rather handsome; the kind of man you would go home with to spend a passionate and hot night together. Your entire body heated up when you thought about all the things that he could do to you.

“I like a change. There is more than only one night club in Detroit.” He spoke with a dangerous smile, sending pleasant shivers up and down your spine as he eyed you like a piece of meat. He was interested then.

“Quite right… but none of the others have such great music.”

* * *

She liked his music then. Adam gave her a mysterious smile and nodded.

“I enjoy it too.” He said.

She smiled. “So… you’re here alone? Do you live far from here?”

He almost chuckled. It was so easy, almost too easy. Before Eve’s death, he had not realised how much he had missed hunting, lurking and pouncing in the dark, seducing women to steal their blood. It felt energising, deliberating.

“I live a few blocks down the road.” He explained calmly. He had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

“Down the road? Don’t mess with me, these houses have been empty for decades.” You complained, raising an eyebrow.

Adam smiled again, tilting his head slightly. “Well? I have been living there for decades.”

“Come on, surely you’re not that old.”

There. There was his favourite part. They never believed him at first. Only when he showed them, when realisation hit them… he could smell and eventually taste the fear within their blood.

“I’m a vampire.” He claimed simply, the hint of a malicious smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

* * *

“A vampire, huh?” You repeated, grinning wildly. “Where are your fangs then?”

Adam looked up, expression dark with lust and hunger. “How about you come to my place and I’ll show you.”

Your heart jumped. You really were in for a delicious night.

Adam’s car was impressive, more expensive than a year’s rent, his house on the other hand resembled the Shrieking Shack from Harry Potter, even though it did initially seem quite luxurious. Who were you to judge? You were going to stay the night, have some hot sex and then move on. There was no point in wondering why he had locked the bathroom door from the outside and hoarded instruments and books in every corner of his house.

“Do you live alone?” You asked, fingers brushing over the painting of a scientist on the wall.

“I do,” you heard him reply. His footsteps were determined when he came closer. You frowned when he stopped behind you, strangely noticing the lack of body heat radiating off of him. “What about your friends? Surely, they’ll be worried about you?”

Grinning, you shook your head. You didn’t quite want to explain to him that they thought it was about time for you to find a guy for an exciting one-night stand. Usually, you were too picky, too romantic. Adam, however… Adam you wanted to pounce on like a lioness.

“I’ll be fine.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” You heard him mutter. His hot breath brushed against your neck, causing you to finally turn around to him. Your whole body was aching, his smooth and dark voice and that devilishly British accent arousing. But when you gazed into his blue eyes, you stopped breathing. The blue had gone, replaced by a golden-brownish colour as they bore into yours demandingly.

You swallowed. An odd, uneasy feeling spread in your stomach.

“Have you been wearing contacts?” You choked out, forcing your voice to remain calm.

Adam smiled darkly. “No.”

Perhaps your mind had played a trick on you. Maybe in the dim light of the club, his eyes had seemed blue but then again… you had never seen a human being with a tinge of gold in their eyes.

The stranger took another step closer, wrapping his arm around your waist. He took a deep breath, nose tickling the sensitive skin of your neck. When you attempted to retreat, he snapped, pressing you against the wall. And he was _strong._ Stronger than anyone you had ever encountered.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” He purred, sending another wave of both arousal and suspicion over you. Something was not right. Something didn’t feel right. Your gut clearly didn’t want you to be here. But were you going to be a pussy and chicken out now, telling your friends tomorrow that you had ducked out?

“N-no…” You whispered, noticing the light shaking in your voice.

Adam chuckled. “Good. It would be a shame to let such a delicious little zombie like you run off again.”

“Zombie? What the hell are you talking about?”

Finally, the stranger pulled away again. He opened his mouth—and revealed a pair of pointy fangs the moment he grabbed a fistful of your hair, forcing you close to him. Your eyes widened, fear pumping through you like electricity.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

A scream escaped your lips when he bit you, burying his canines deep in your skin, drawing blood. Moaning, he started drinking, sucking sip after sip of the sweet life essence out of your body. He had made the right decision. You tasted _delicious._

“S-stop, ah!” Ignoring your weak pleading, Adam’s free hand came up to explore your body, caressing your curves and breasts almost as if to soothe you. He _loved_ the taste of fear. Nothing compared to it, not even the many bottles of the purest O negative he had been buying in the hospital for a few years. _This…_ this was much better, especially because he could not deny that gradually… you involuntarily began to _enjoy_ it.

Your body gave in to the pleasure his bite gave you, sending what resembled happiness hormones through your body. He loved how with every sip, your resistance slowly died down until you collapsed, going limp in his arms. Your heart was pounding in your chest, he could feel it. This delicate state of arousal and pure terror you were in now, he could feast on you forever.

Only then did he finally pull away, hissing loudly as he licked a few more drops of your blood off his thin lips.

Your eyes were begging for mercy and yet, your body and the divine scent of the wetness unwillingly pooling between your legs spoke a different language. You whimpered.

“I know…” He shooed. “I’ll take care of you tonight… I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	2. (NSFW) Imagine being in an on and off relationship with Adam and him getting jealous whenever…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being in an on and off relationship with Adam and him getting jealous whenever you spend time with one of your male co-workers... (NSFW)

_Words: 1758  
Warnings: smut_

* * *

 

You blinked when you felt the first warm sunbeams fighting their way through Adam’s thick, black and only half-open curtains. _Shit._ You rose quickly to close them before they could reach him. He must have forgotten to do so himself once you had fallen asleep after another exhausting but passionate night.

As usual, you met, you chatted, you fought and then you fucked; and the problem was always the same: Adam wasn’t necessarily keen on your co-worker. In fact, he hated the guts out of him because you spent quite a lot of time together even when you had a day off work.

To you, it was just a job, really. But clearly, it wasn’t to Adam.

Your angry screwing had at some pointed turned into sweet love-making, making it all the more difficult for you both to figure out what you actually were. Not quite a couple, not quite friends and not quite enemies; and the fact that he was a several centuries old vampire didn’t exactly help making things less complicated.

His immortality stood between you no matter how much you attempted planning a future together.

Adam was beyond living in the moment. He knew what loneliness felt like.

Now you had considered becoming like him, having him turn you for good and spend eternity with each other—but this was a huge step, something that could not be reversed ever again. It would take you time to decide—regardless of how much you loved him. For you did. You knew that eventually, you would sort your indifferences and live in a happy relationship.

But until then, you sneaked out of his bedroom to get dressed and then head to work, spending even more time with the reason of your constant fights.

* * *

“How was your day?” Adam began as he dropped his empty glass of blood in the kitchen sink.

“As usual. I tried this new English restaurant around the corner for lunch today. You’d like it, they have really good black pudding.”

Adam hummed. This was clearly not the update he had wanted—you knew. So, out of spite, you took some extra time to continue.

“Jason and I are going out for dinner this Friday after work. We need to discuss these new marketing plans and I want to get it done right away so I can spend the rest of the weekend with you.”

The vampire tensed.

“Friday night? Are you sure you are going to discuss _marketing plans_ on a Friday night? Who suggested that particular date, was it him?” He snapped.

“What’s the big deal? He’s a _co-worker_ , how many times do I have to tell you, Adam? Don’t start this again. Can’t we just have one, peaceful night together? Just once?”

Adam scoffed.

“Not as long as you keep seeing this pompous bastard.” He stated boldly, making you gnash your teeth furiously.

“You know what I think about him. And I don’t think his intentions are honourable.”

“Are yours?” You shot back.

Adam had never fed on you. As far as he was concerned, you were precious, delicate, vulnerable and in need of his protection. So were his intentions honourable when all he wanted was to have you all to himself? Perhaps not. But he had centuries of experience. If anyone was right for you, it would be him; it was not up for discussion.

“You know what, Adam?” You sneered when he didn’t reply. “I’m leaving. I’m not in the mood for this tonight. I want to be with you but all we ever do is fight over nothing and then fuck. I don’t want this.”

“Then stop seeing Jason!” He snapped. “Can’t you tell I’m worried for you? I know I am fucking selfish and I want to be the only man in your life but when you’re out seeing other guys without me, then how am I supposed to keep you safe?! I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

Your lips parted. He had never before admitted this.

“Be my wife. Marry me. Be mine and I promise I can stop being so jealous.”

Blinking at him, you sat there, shook as your heart started beating like a steam hammer. Had he just… proposed to you?

“Did you just… I mean… did you…”

“Yes,” he confirmed. He approached you, his gaze both lustful and loving as he reached for something in his pocket and got on one knee right in front of you. He held a _ring_ in his hands—and it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery you had ever seen. In fact, it was the one ring you had seen in a shop window one day, admiring it for several minutes. Adam had noticed, so it seemed. Only it must have cost him hundreds of dollars.

“Marry me, (Y/N). Be mine. Whether you are immortal or not, I want to spend my life with you.”

One thing you had learned soon—he had always been a hopeless romantic. Funnily, you didn’t notice the tears in your eyes until they ran down your cheeks. Only one answer felt right. So you let your heart speak, allowing Adam to slip the beautiful ring on your finger.

“Yes. Yes, Adam. Of course I’ll marry you.” You whispered. Leaning down to kiss him, you wrapped your arms around his neck and let him lift you up and into his bedroom where he gently lay you down on his mattress. He broke the kiss for just a moment, looking you deeply in the eye.

“But… I’m afraid you’ll have to cancel your plans for Friday night. I have planned an engagement party for two.” He announced innocently. Giggling, you shook your head before he attacked you with another passionate kiss, ripping your clothes off your body so violently your breath caught in your throat.

You could tell he was still upset about Jason. Without a doubt he was going to show you now who you belonged to—and who got to kiss and fuck you.

Growling like an animal, the vampire tossed the remnants of your trousers and shirt out of bed, quickly followed by your bra and knickers. Next thing you knew, he had positioned himself in front of you, undoing his own leather trousers with a hungry and lust-filled gaze until his erect cock sprang free, leaking pre-cum for you already.

Surely, you would never get enough of this sight.

“Suck.” He ordered, causing you to look up at him innocently. He didn’t need to tell you twice. Obediently, you wrapped your lips around his thick length, taking in as much as you could to make him moan.

You knew exactly what you had to do to make him squirm above you quickly. Swirling your tongue around his tip and over his slit every now and then, you sucked him like a popsicle, bopping your head up and down his cock while he was watching.

His eyes usually changed colour during sex. Turning from a light blue to a gold-brown colour, you found yourself getting lost in his passionate gaze. It was the moments you desperately wanted him to sink his teeth into your skin and mark you as he drank your blood.

And Adam wanted more—he _always_ wanted more. But despite he was very well aware of how rough you both usually fucked and how much you could take, he held back every single time to not lose control and seriously harm you.

A grunt escaped his lips when he pulled away from your mouth, having you release him with a silent _smack._ Only the fraction of a second after he grabbed your naked hips, pulling you flush against him as he kneeled before your lying form and forced himself between your legs, burying himself inside you to the hilt.

Crying out, you dug your fingernails into his dark bed sheets as he started to pump into you fast and relentlessly, the room filling with your moans, grunts and the delicious sounds of sex… right until your phone suddenly rang.

You growled, glancing over to the nightstand where you had left it.

“F-fuck, it’s… J-Jason…” You choked out in between his thrusts.

“Answer the phone then.” Adam commanded darkly. You only blinked at him, clearly disturbed. “Go on. Answer the phone. _Now._ ”

What? What was his play?! Gulping, you did as you were told, pressing the green button as you bit your lower lip so hard you feared you would draw blood. Adam was hitting your pleasure spots with every single thrust. If he went on like this, you wouldn’t survive this phone call.

“H-hello?”

“(Y/N), I’m sorry, it’s late. I was just wondering, and I think this could be really important, about tomorrow, could we possibly use the rest of this month’s funds and—“

“J-Jason,” you interrupted him, attempting not to show a vampire was fucking you senseless in this very moment. “Jason, c-could we… postpone our… meeting, maybe? S-something i-im-ahh… important got i-in between.”

“Oh!” He replied. “Well, that’s no problem. Are you busy right now too?”

“Y-yeah, m-more or… less.” Adam sped up, quickening his pace to an almost inhumane level. Naturally, he was able to hear every single word you were exchanging.

“Okay, that’s fine, I guess. I’ll call you back tomorrow, is that alright?”

“ _No._ ” Adam growled.

“M-Monday, at work, I’ll… be rather… b-busy… this w-weekend.”

Adam smirked. “Good girl…”

His fingers found your clit then, toying with it firmly as if you weren’t already on the brink of orgasm. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Oh, you were going to cum…

“Then I’ll see you on Monday. Good night, (Y/N).” Jason finally said.

“G-good… night!” You didn’t wait for another reply. The moment you hung up was the moment you exploded, coming undone underneath Adam so hard you saw stars for a moment. Arching your back, you kept moaning his name until you had calmed again, waves of pleasure still gently cursing through you.

It was then you felt his hot seed spurting deep into you, filling you up as he twitched and pulsed inside you. Adam collapsed on top of you, turning you both over instantly so you were the one on top. He was still resting inside your warmth when you rested your head against his heaving chest, breathing heavily.

“You are impossible sometimes.” You announced after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

Adam chuckled darkly. He rarely ever did—you loved hearing the sound.

“You love it.”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	3. (NSFW) Imagine having a threesome with Adam and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having a threesome with Adam and Loki

_Words: 1271  
Warnings: shameless smut, threesome_

* * *

 

“Hmm… what do you think? Does she deserve a little pampering tonight?“ You gulped, watching the two men approach you in an outright predatory manner. You hadn’t even heard them entering the room.

Looking up from your book, you felt your lower regions clench instantly upon spotting both Adam and Loki inching towards you—one from the left, the other from the right, their lustful gazes resting on your half-naked form on the sofa. You never bothered wearing any underwear anymore when you were home, so all that was covering you now was one of Adam’s over-sized t-shirts—oversized on you anyway.

“Indeed we should,” Adam replied hungrily. “I’ll go first though.” Loki grinned. He might not be a vampire but he did enjoy the taste of your sweet blood when you were covered in bite marks.

Breathing heavily, you bit your lower lip. You did not protest when Adam lifted you up effortlessly and carried you over bridal-style to the huge king-size bed dominating the bedroom, where he dropped you agitatedly. Loki, in the meantime, flicked his wrist to remove your clothes. You were entirely naked now—exposed and quivering from your increasing arousal.

“My… look at how wet she is already.” You loved it when they talked like that, knowing you were right in front of them to hear every single word.

Adam nodded and licked his lips upon glancing at your glistening sex. Your legs fell apart quickly, granting the vampire access when he crawled on the mattress and leaned down to inhale your divine scent. You knew what would follow and the anticipation had you whimper already.

Loki chuckled when Adam’s lips ghosted over your wet petals. He inched closer and closer to your inner thigh right until he found his favourite spot—then, he bit down hard, eliciting a pleasured moan from you. Drop by drop, he sucked your sweet blood into his mouth and swallowed with relish, his fangs buried deep inside your skin.

A pair of hands was stroking your sides—and it didn’t take Loki long to join in on the fun. He knelt right next to your face, making it clear what it was that he wanted. His armour vanished with a green shimmering of light, leaving him, much to your delight, entirely naked. His cock sprang free, hard, ready and leaking pre-cum already, which you ached to leap up with your tongue. And so you did.

Leaning forward slightly, you closed your lips around his tip, mimicking Adam’s suckling motions on your skin until Loki growled.

The moment you fully took him into your mouth and let him have his way with you was the moment Adam pulled away and instead tended to your dripping pussy. He ate you, even hungrier than before, nibbling at your clit and swirling his tongue over your most sensitive parts, building your first orgasm within a matter of minutes. Both Loki and Adam seemed to know your body better than you did.

By the time the God of Mischief had to pull you off of his member to stop you from making him cum for you too soon, you were a whimpering mess.

“That’s right. Cum, pet. Cum for us. Let go.” He commanded softly. Adam’s tongue worked even fiercer on you now, tossing you straight over the edge. You burst, clenching and pulsating around his tongue as he dipped it inside your warmth to taste your flowing juices.

“Hmm… good girl.” Loki purred contently. Adam pulled away, panting about as heavily as the God of Mischief who started grinning as he lay down on the bed next to you and simply pulled you on top of him so you came to straddle his lap, his hard member grazing your wet pussy.

Without even the mere thought of hesitation, you sank yourself down on him immediately, so greedy, in fact, that Loki had to slow you down. No matter how many times he filled you to the brim, the feeling was incredibly.

You had no time to waste. You were chasing your next orgasm like a wolf hunting a rabbit; you could tell it was all about you tonight—still, you wanted your dark lovers to receive some pleasure as well. Ferociously, you started riding him, eliciting animalistic grunts from him. He rarely gave up control like this, making your current position even more arousing. Out of your mind completely, you rid him until he had to grab your hips to keep you going, fucking up into you as your strength slowly left your body.

Adam took it as an invitation. You hadn’t seen him freeing his cock and stroking himself while he watched you bringing yourself pleasure on Loki’s length. Oh, they would both make sure you’d have loads of orgasms tonight. After all, it was Halloween…

He let out a loud breath when he moved closer until his chest collided with your back. You could feel his arousal poking your buttocks, allowing him to lift you up just a little so he would be able to align himself with your arsehole. A pleasured whimper escaped your lips when you realised what he was about to do.

Loki’s magic, so you figured mere moments after, was helping you to take him in without any unnecessary pain. The cooling wetness at your back entrance caused by one of his spells soothed you when Adam slowly pushed inside, making you feel even fuller. Soon, both of them were fucking you relentlessly, hungry for your next orgasm.

Loki reached down to where your bodies met, attacking your sensitive clit with firm but teasing strokes. It took you only seconds to come undone for them again. They both moaned shamelessly as you clenched around them shamelessly, milking them for all they were worth. Had they both been mortal, they would have lost all composure by now and cum all over you—but they were not. So they simply kept going, forcing you into climax after climax until you had turned into a screaming and sweaty mess, unable to utter any more than their names.

The adrenaline and happy hormones flowing through your veins right now must have been overwhelming, downright delicious.

Adam couldn’t help himself. Allowing his fangs to grow once more, he hissed before sinking them into your neck and drawing blood again. This time, he was being messier, sloppier. Trickles of the red liquid ran down your chest, leaving a crimson trail on your breasts, which were bouncing with every powerful thrust.

Loki’s expression darkened as he watched the dark spots staining your body. Without any forewarning, he sat up, sliding even deeper into you in the process, and ran his tongue over your chest, licking up every single drop he could catch.

By now, your orgasms didn’t seem to end anymore. You were in a constant and on-going state of bliss, a doll both the God of Mischief and the vampire were pampering. They hadn’t promised too much.

When they finally pulled out and lay you down again comfortably, it didn’t take them long to spurt their hot seed all over you—Loki aiming for your face, Adam aiming for your breasts. You moaned when their warm seed landed on your sweaty skin, staining your breasts, cheeks and mouth, barely still capable of keeping your eyes open.

They would take care of you now, clean you up and then tuck you in. Tomorrow, you would tell them how incredibly hot it had been but for now, you fell asleep, the last thing you heard a low and amused chuckling from Loki.

“Happy Halloween, my pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
